a separated family
by Chaos C
Summary: So how do you start your spring break? Do you kick back and relax? Do you hang out with friends? Well the Loud siblings are going to different universes and trying to get back. How does it end? Read and find out.
1. How it begins

**Let's get this out of the way, I've wanted to do a loud house crossover. Some of this is already planned out. But not all the way. I will ask for some help. I don't own the loud house.**

The first day of spring break

The front door opens with everyone running in the house. The kids went to their rooms doing their annoying habits. Lincoln looks up at the camera.

" _Yes! The first day of spring break. With everyone doing their own thing, we are going to have a perfect week."_ Lincoln walks down the hall to Lori and Leni's room. Lori was looking on her laptop and Leni was designing new spring clothes for the family.

"Hey Landen. How goes it?" Leni asked noticing Lincoln while stitching the dress for Lori.

"It's Lincoln. Nothing much. How's the dress coming?" He was curious.

"Great. But the clothes are going to take all my attention this week." Leni said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Ok. What about you Lori?" Lincoln asked as he turned to his oldest sister.

"I'm looking for places to go for Saint Patrick's day. It's the second anniversary of when Bobby and I first met. It was so romantic. I was walking down the hall with my gal friends. We were talking about boys. We talked about every boy in the school. And then one of my friends brung up Bobby. The new kid to the school." Lori kept going on and on and on. Lincoln didn't even say bye and left the room.

" _Ok maybe their room wasn't the best place to start. Next pair. Let's see how Luna and Luan are, shall we guys?"_ And with that Lincoln walked into Luna and Luan's room. He could hardly hear himself think, but he was used to that.

"Lincoln. What's up bro?" Luna asked him.

"Nothing. Just seeing what you guys were planning for spring break." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm trying to find new jokes." Luan said as she looked at her video camera. "I've used these jokes before. Which schoolbag is always tired? Used it. Who do fish borrow money from? Used it. Man I have nothing to joke about. Can you guys believe that?" Luan asked her brother and sister.

"Nooooooo. You're out of jokes? That's sad." Lincoln and Luna were surprised by the fact that they said the same thing at the same time. But on the inside, they were celebrating.

'No more bad jokes.' The two were thinking.

"What about you Luna?" Lincoln asked. "Writing a new song. Just wish I had someone to play with." Luna said with a little disappointment.

"Ok well. I'm gonna go check on our other sisters." "Ok bro." Luna said waving. "Sea you later Lincoln." Luan said after drinking water. "Did I use that one?" "Yes." The other two said.

Lincoln then walked into Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Hello?" Lincoln was surprised when he didn't see anyone in the room. He knew that the next thing to come is a jumpscare from Lucy.

"Ok Lucy come out and scare me. I'm ready." Lincoln closed his eyes and waited. Nothing. He waited a bit longer. Nothing. He opened his eyes and wondered why he wasn't scared yet.

"Why are you here?" Lincoln was scared at the sudden voice. The jumpscare always happens when he doesn't have his guard up. He turned around and saw Lynn.

"Well? What are you doing in my room?" Lynn asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing for spring break. I couldn't find Lucy and thought you were her because jump scaring people is her job." Lincoln was so scared about what Lynn was going to do to him.

"Lucy is in a spiritual plane so high that the noise of the house can't snap her out of it. And I was practicing for the big BMX tournament. I came in to take a break. You want to come with me? It's this Thursday." Lynn asked.

"Sure I'll go see what the twins are up to." Lincoln still scared left the room nervously.

Lincoln didn't have to walk far as Lana and Lola were crashing through the peaceful hall. Lincoln nearly dodged the girls like ping pong balls.

"Princesses are supposed to have a dress and tiara." One of the twins said. "Your a wanna be Lincoln was still recovering from the collision with his younger sisters. He had no idea what was going on.

"Lincoln thank god. Tell Lana to give back my dress." Lincoln was confused as Lana was pointing to Lola. Lincoln didn't need time to think about what was going on.

"LISA. Did you swap Lola and Lana's mind?" Lincoln asked.

"A) I merely swapped their sub consciences into the other. And B) I only did it because they were disturbing me while I was working on my latest project." Lisa walked back in her room, grabbed Lily from her crib and got her latest creation. Everyone of the Loud siblings had conveniently walked out into the hall.

"Homo sapiens, behold my greatest invention. The universe transporter. With this, we can jump to different universes." Everyone was talking at the same time. They wanted to test it out for her.

"Even though the offer is tempting, I wouldn't want to risk some kind of accident." Leni and Luan started begging. Lisa refused which caused a war to erupt. And the thing Lisa feared had come true. In a flash of light, all the kids were gone.

 **Well this is going to be fun. That's the first chapter of A Separated Family. The thing I need you guys to help me with is the characters will be in different cartoons. The ones that are planned are:Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna. I need you guys to come up with places for Lana, Luan, Leni, and Lori. This is a filler chapter because I can't think of any other way to start the plot. Don't forget to review and if you have ideas post them as well. If you're not sure PM me. Take care.**


	2. Lori and Candace

**It's time for more A Separated Family. I don't own The Loud House.**

A light flashed and out popped Lori. She looked around and saw giant robots fighting each other. She looked around for shelter and found an alley. After the robots passed she came out of the alley questioning what she just saw.

"OOOOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU'RE SO BUSTED!" Lori turned around and saw an orange haired girl running up to those robots. Lori thought she was crazy.

"Umm… Excuse me why are you yelling at those robots?" Lori asked.

"You must be new in town. I'm Candace. And those robots are piloted by my ten year old brothers." Lori was a little surprised to hear ten year olds are piloting giant robots.

"I'm Lori. Your brothers must be smart to know how to drive those things." Lori commented.

"I'd hope so they built them." Candace made a snarky remark. That got Lori's attention. She turned to Candace with a confused look.

"Yep they built many things in the before. Like a roller coaster, ninja suits that make their movements completely silent, they even traveled through time after fixing a time machine in the museum." Candace said. Lori looked down at her phone to find Bobby's contact. She couldn't find it. All of her contacts were erased. This gave her an idea.

Lori convinced Candace to take her to their home. She needed to get back to texting Bobby as fast as she can. Candace was convinced and after twenty minutes of walking and talking about how talented the boys were, the two were finally home. Luckily no one was home. They went to Candace's room and talked a bit.

"So Lori tell me about your family." Candace was interested in what her new friend's family was like.

"Well there's me the oldest, my dumb sister Leni, the extremely rock'n Luna Loud, my comedian sister Luan whose jokes are never funny, my sportaholic sister Lynn, my only brother Lincoln, the definition of dark Lucy, dirty Lana, perfectionist Lola, genius Lisa, and baby Lily. Plus our mom and dad." Lori looked back at Candace who had wide eyes.

"How many kids is that?!" Candace asked.

"That makes ten of us. No big deal. Well I guess in our town." Lori saw Candace fall on the floor, but caught her in time.

"Wow. I don't know how someone can survive in that house. How is having that many kids possible?" Lori shrugged as she herself found it odd how anybody could survive ten kids.

Just then, Candace's brothers came back from their fight. The two teens looked out the window.

"Well bro, it looks like your robot wins. And look our pet is back." The boy with the triangle head said pointing to a platipus. Lori looked back at Candace.

"I need to ask you a favor." Lori said.

"Sure what is it?" Candace asked.

"Could your brothers make a multi dimensional remote?" Lori asked.

"Yes. We had went dimension hopping before. Why?" Candace was confused. Lori then explained what she went through.

 **So with that Lori has a plan to get back to her universe. What do you guys think of this one? Let me know your thoughts and review. Take care.**


	3. Hi Hi Luna Loud Show

**Depending when you read this, I'll have this chapter uploaded right after Darkwing Lincoln. This one is an obvious choice. Like Lisa, Lily and Lynn.(who is next) I don't own the Loud House.**

A light brings Luna down to a street. She looks around to find out where she was. She couldn't find out any clues. She then heard a familiar sound. It was her stomach rumbling.

"Ok little dude. I'll find some food for you." Luna said talking to her stomach. She reached into her pocket and pulled out five dollars. She didn't think that amount of money would buy her anything. However out the corner of her eye, she spotted a convenience store.

Luna was able to get some PB&J sandwiches and some japanese soda. When she finished, she down next to a building and started to strum her guitar. She wasn't expecting to attract a small crowd. They thought she was great. They asked her to sing a song in japanese.

'Lincoln, I'm so glad you watch anime and play japanese games.' Luna thought.

 **The following section is where Luna sings. The song she will be singing is the Dragon Ball Heroes theme. I suggest you listen to the song while you read.**

 **Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu**

 **Sō sa kimi ga naru n da hīrō!**

 **Kagayakidasu kono enajī**

 **Tatakai no basho e tsukisusume**

 **Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu**

 **Hajime kara** **tsuyoi yatsu nante**

 **Doko ni mo i ya shinai no sa**

 **Sō dare mo ga** **mienai enajī**

 **Mune no oku ni himete iru no sa**

 **Ima** **saikō no** **nakama to**

 **Yūki o chikara ni kae** **atsuku hageshiku bakuhatsu sa!**

 **Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu**

 **Kimi no atsui batoru de**

 **Tachihadakaru teki o taoshi**

 **Genkai o koete yuke!**

Dragon ball heroes

That's right, you'll become a hero

With this shining energy

Charge forward to the battlefield

Dragon ball heroes

Guys who were strong from the very start

Don't exist anywhere

Yes, everyone has an energy that can't be seen

Hidden away deep in their hearts

Now, with your greatest friends

Change your courage into strength—hotly, fiercely, exploding!

Dragon Ball Heroes

With your fiery battle

Take down the enemies that stand in your way

And overcome your limits!

 **That's all I'm going to put. This chapter would longer than it needs to be. The link to the website I got this from will be in the ending message.**

Luna was happy that she got to sing and perform in a different language.

"Thank you. Your all to kind." Luna said as she walked off. She noticed that her case was filled with money.

'These people like my music so much that they're giving me money? Maybe I could do this for a living when I get home.' She thought. But then she shook her head.

'What are you thinking Luna? Your music is free for everybody. If people give you money, that's because they want to.' She was in conflict with herself.

"That was a nice performance." Luna turned around and saw two girls. One had pink hair, a yellow and orange dress, and white boots. The other had purple hair as dark as Luna's shirt, a black skirt, and purple shirt with a skull on it like Luna, and black combat boots.

"Thanks." Luna replied.

"That was Japanese. Where did you learn to sing like that?" The purple haired one asked.

"My brother plays a lot of japanese video games and watches lots of anime." Luna said.

"Nice. Hey do you wanted to be part of our band?" The pink haired girl asked. Luna happily agreed. She wasn't about to have this chance pass her by.

 **And that's another chapter of A Separated Family. As I said, here's the link.** **lyrics/ja-dragon_ball_heroes/** **Don't forget to review and take care.**


	4. Lynn Loud Suburban Daredevil

**Like I said with Hi Hi Luna Loud Show, this will be uploaded right after the previous chapter. I got another message for you guys. I don't own the Loud House.**

Lynn, dropped from the white light, landed next a skate park. She looked around and saw a kid with a white jumpsuit and white helmet. Lynn saw the kid to several tricks with his blue skateboard. Lynn could tell by the look of the board, the kid has had it for a long time.

"Ok buddy, don't fail me. Oh who am I kidding? You never let me down." The kid said. The entire skate park stopped what they were doing to look at the kid. Lynn was interested in what this kid had.

The little boy skated back and forward on the half pipe. When he did that ten times(each time with an awesome trick) he launched into the air landed on the rails by the stairs. When he reached the end of the rail, he jumped off his board and swung on a branch while his skateboard kept going. He landed in a pair of skates, that were by a circular track, and pulled out super glue from his pocket and put on his hands. When he finished applying the glue he exited the track and glued his hands to his skate board. He then got back into the circular part of the park and started riding round and round. He finally finished his trick by heading into a nearby lake and landed in the water to get the glue off.

The crowd cheered for the kid. Even Lynn was impressed by how fast this kid was able to do all these stunts. She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Those were some amazing moves out there kid." Lynn said pulling him out of the water.

"Thanks. I do this kind of thing for a living. You must be out of town or something." The boy concluded.

"More like out of my universe." Lynn whispered.

"What?" The kid asked.

"Nothing. Say, could you teach me some of your tricks? I know my family and my buddies would love to see some action you just displayed." Lynn was hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. Why not? I got nothing better to do." The boy said.

Lynn was overjoyed. She could believe she was going to learn from a daredevil. She knew he was a daredevil just by the way he moved.

'This is going to be exciting.' Lynn thought.

 **And that ends Lynn's portion of the story. The message I'm going to give to you guys is that if I can, I'm going to be rearranging the order of these chapters by age. For instance this would be chapter six because of the intro. Don't forget to review to review. If you have any ideas, PM me. Take care.**


	5. Darkwing Lincoln

**I've been keeping my fans waiting long enough. Let's get back into A Separated Family. A little message at the end. I don't own the loud house.**

Lincoln was dropped on his stomach by the light. He was able to pick himself back up and realize, he was in an alley. He was scared. He tried to run out of the alley, but something told him to keep walking. He felt his skin get goosebumps. He almost started crying. What prevented him from doing this was when he heard footsteps come from the other end of the alley. 

He saw a rat wearing a battery on his back, a plug on his head, and dressed in yellow. The yellow rat man didn't notice Lincoln as he took his hiding place behind a trash can. The yellow rat stopped in the middle of the alley. He started talking to lightbulbs.

"Hello my pretties. I have you now. Don't worry those mean people back there will never separate us. Especially that stupid duck." Lincoln looked at him with a confused look on his face. That's when he realized, that the rat must be a villain. Lincoln gathered up his courage and pushed the trash cans over, knocking the rat the noise, a duck with a purple trenchcoat, a giant sunhat, a cape, and a purple mask. He noticed what Lincoln and praised him.

"Well done citizen. You've stopped the evil villain Megavolt." The hero said as he was tying this 'Megavolt'.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"You must be from out of town." The duck said as he dropped Megavolt and started boasting.

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night. I am the darkness that surrounds your soul. I am…" The duck couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a pilot.

"Hey DW, are you coming? I got an errand to run." The pilot asked. The first duck was visibly upset.

"LP. What have I told you about leaving the Thunderquack unattended?"

"It could be stolen if I don't keep my eye on it."

"Right. Now go see if i was stolen." The superhero duck said. When the pilot duck turned back around the corner and the Thunderquack was gone.

"Umm...DW we got a problem." The pilot duck explained the situation.

"Let me guess. The plane is gone?" The hero duck asked with a annoyed tone. The hero duck turned to Lincoln.(who I didn't forget. I promise)

"Say kid. You guys want to help me?" The hero duck asked. After hearing that, Lincoln had a smile on his face.

 **Well Lincoln I hope you like your life a just gave you. What do you think? The massage I wanted to tell you was this wasn't my original idea. What I mean is the episode I wanted to send Lincoln to. I originally wanted to send him to FOP. But then he needed to know about Timmy's fairies. So then I decided to put Lincoln into Chalkzone. That also wouldn't make sense because he needed to find out about Chalkzone. After that long explanation, you might want to be done reading. Let me know if you would have prefered the other ideas. Don't forget to review and take care.**


	6. Lucy Phantom

**Ok guys it's time to find out where Lucy went. BTW Lisa was in the universe of Dexter's Laboratory. I don't own the loud house.**

A flash of light suddenly dropped of Lucy in a strange green void. She looked around to find out where she was until she spotted an island with the shape of a skull. She started to 'swim' there. Once she landed there, she started looking around.

"Well well. What do we have here? A little girl lost?" Lucy turned around and saw a giant robotic man with a firey mohawk and a menacing voice. Lucy was a little scared on the inside but mostly she was excited. Her practice of spiritual summonings told her that this was a ghost. When she told the man she knew it was a ghost she flipped out. On the inside. On the outside she smiled showing a little teeth.

"Sorry for barging in on your island sir. But would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?" Lucy asked. The ghost was confused, but he agreed.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

When Lucy was done talking to this robot, a green beam came out of nowhere. Lucy looked up and found two teenagers that dressed similarly. One was a boy that looked like he was fifteen and a girl that looked like a thirteen year old.

"What are ya doin' pal?" The boy asked. And he flew in right after the greatest ghost hunter. The girl flew in and helped Lucy up.

"Are you ok? Did he her you?" Lucy was so happy she wasn't paying attention to the girl. Lucy was staring at the fight. The young ghost girl took note of this and told her Lucy needed to get out of the ghost zone.

"Wait this is a place where ghost live?" Lucy asked. The girl corrected Lucy and said that some ghosts live here. Lucy had a giant smile on her face. Something the white haired girl found creepy. Just then, the boy came over to them with bruises and his costume was torn in the middle.

"What's with her?" The boy asked. He had to get Lucy back in the human world. The boy grabbed one arm and the girl grabbed the other. Once they started to fly, Lucy nearly screamed. She was flying and being held by ghosts.

Once the three of them got back to earth, Lucy finally realized something. She asked the teens if they were half ghost because she had a strange feeling that only have a ghost was inside their bodies.

"Yes we are half ghosts. We'll show you." The girl said. They both had blue rings surround them and as followed: The boy turned into a teen with red shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt with a circle on it, black hair and blue eyes. The girl, a pair of blue shoes, red shorts, a blue sweatshirt, a red hat, and a ponytail. Lucy was going insane.

 **Ok guys, what did you think of this chapter? Did you Lucy could have belonged in this universe? I'd like to know your opinions on the story. I will eventually do a fan fiction on the characters in the story. Just wait for that. Don't forget to review. Take care.**


	7. Lana next door

**Ok guys it's time for another chapter of A Separated Family. This time we'll focus on Lana. Heads up her twin sister is next. I don't own the loud house.**

A flash of light put Lana on a street with a bunch of kids playing in the street. With no thoughts Lana went over to them and asked to play. As soon as she did, a pirate ship covered the sky. All the kids but Lana ran. She found it to be cool. Then a man appeared with a lot of candy in his beard started talking.

"Ok men it's the day after Halloween. You know what that means. GRAB ALL THE CANDY!" The man called out. The pirate's men came down on ropes and started to raid people's homes for candy. When the soldiers came back and stashed all the candy, the bearded man congratulated them.

"Good job men. Now all we need to do is…"

"Give us back the candy you stole!" The man was cut off by a boy that was dressed in a Lizard costume. He appeared on the ship's deck.

"Shiver me timbers. You pirates get on my nerves." A girl was wearing costume that looked like Valerie Grey from Danny Phantom.

"Arrgh you ready for a major butt whoopin?" Asked a kid with a Spider Man costume.

"Mine. That candy's mine." A kid appeared said wearing a Larfleeze costume.

"Land Ho." A girl said looking like Jinx dropping an anchor.

After a little battle sequence, the pirate gives up. The kids turned to a room where the pirate always kept his candy, but found it was gone.

Meanwhile Lana was in a dark alley. She looked to make sure no one was around then went back in.

"All right. I hit the jackpot. Come to momma." Lana's mouth started watering.

"Stop." The kid that looked like the Lizard came from behind the corner and stopped Lana from eating candy. Lana thought she was busted.

 **And I'm ending it here. I'm not kidding. I'm keeping you guys in suspense in what happens to Lana. Short story I know. Let me know what you guys want to see next in terms of my next post. Do you want me to make a new chapter for My New Life, Ghostly Love, Eleven Boys and No girls, Or should I make a story about Timmy and Chole. If the last option, it will be some one shots. Take care and review.**


	8. Lisa's Laboratory

**Ok guys time to find out where the kids ended up. Is everyone ready? If yes read on. At the end of these chapters, I will ask if anyone knows where the kids are. I don't own the loud house.**

The flash of light had brought Lisa to a lab unfamiliar to her. She knew where every lab in the world was. But since she wasn't in her world. Where was she. Lisa looked around and was fascinated with the type technology that was inside this lab. She wasn't watching her path and bumped into a boy that didn't look that much taller than her. He had red hair and wore a lab coat.

"Hey what are you here? Wait, who are?" The boy was curious.

"My apologizes. Tell me, do you know the owner of this laboratory?" Lisa asked

"This is my laBORatory." The kid answered. Lisa was unimpressed. She thought this boy could not have all this technology to himself.

"How old are you?" Lisa wondered.

"I'm eight." The boy answered. "How old are you?"

"That does not matter right now. Since you say you are the one that owns this lab, I would like a tour of this establishment."

"Whoa. No one gets to see me lab for free. You must pass a test. A written exam."

Lisa a little annoyed agreed to take his test.

At a random desk in the laboratory Lisa was handed a test. Four question: What is the diameter of the sun times the first three numbers of pi? Name all six of the alkali metals from the periodic table. How many times could you circle the Earth if you were traveling at the speed of light? What is the speed of sound at 0 degrees celsius?

Lisa scoffed. "Is this supposed to be hard? How long do I have?"

"20 minutes. And that's how long…" The boy said before being cut off by Lisa.

"It would take a college homo sapien. I'm done." Lisa had an uninterested expression on her face.

The boy looked over the test. Q1: 2,714,768.326 mi. Q2: Lithium, Sodium, Potassium, Rubidium, Cesium, Francium. Q3: 7.5. Q4: 331.3 m/s. Everything is correct. The boy was in a state of shock.

"Now after an easy quiz, I would like some help with my remote."

 **Ok guys that was cool. In the next chapter I will explain where Lisa was. Next time let's see where Lucy ended up. And before anyone says anything, I plan on these chapters being a page long. So don't expect long chapters unless I get reckless. Which might happen in the next chapter. Don't forget to review if you have an idea where Lisa is and a prediction where Lucy will end up. Take care.**


	9. Lola the first

**Hello guys. I going to do something really cool. It's a chapter marathon. One after another, your notifications will be flooded with me updating stories. First A Separated Family. I don't own loud house.**

Lola dropped out into the middle of a forest. She stood up and looked around for her family. Until a girl came towards her. She wore a light green dress, lipstick, blonde hair, and a tiara just like Lola's. Only real.

"Hello stranger. What are you doing out here?" The girl asked.

"I don't know where here is. Who…" Lola stopped when she saw a tiara on her head.

"Oh my gosh. Are you a princess?" Lola asked like she was going to explode.

"Umm… yes. I assume you've never been around other princesses have you?" Lola was confused at this question at first. But then remembered she always wore a tiara.

"No I've haven't. My "kingdom" is really big. It has to hold eleven kids including myself." Lola didn't add the air quotes fingers. But more or less hinted at it.

The other princess was surprised to hear that Lola came from a family with eleven kids.

"Well, why did you run from your castle?" The princess asked.

"It's too loud." Lola said.

"You're funny. I'm Amber. I can take you to my castle if you need shelter." Amber offered.

"That'd be nice. I'm Lola." The two girls curtsied to each other and head off for Amber's castle.

" _This is going to be exciting."_ Lola thought.

 **Alright that'll end Lola's portion of A Separated Family. I'd write more, but I'm out of ideas. If you guys have ideas PM to me and I'll gladly add them later. Anyway on to Part 2. Which will be in Ghostly Love. And please no hate comments on how short these chapters. Don't forget to review and take care.**


End file.
